Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 3: Meeting Chrysta
FLASHBACK (ever so sightly)... "Well, Mumble, this is it. Our first day as students of Antarctic Academy". "I know right, I just can't believe I've gotten this far". "Hey, what's up guys" Seymour said as he walked over to the pair. "Hi Seymour, how are you?" Mumble asked as they walked into the main building of the campus. Suddenly, Mumble fell to the floor after crashing into something, or rather, someone. A gentoo penguin with green eyes and Dark Indigo feathers, with a small scratch on his left eyebrow. "Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry there, chap" he said as he helped Mumble to his feet. He spoke with an East London accent with just a hint of Cockney in his voice. "Thank you sir" Mumble said as he picked up his belongings. When they were at the front desk, Gloria tried to start a conversation with Mumble that would not come off awkward while they waited to receive their room keys. Trying to get his attention, he cleared her throat loudly. "Did you say something?" "No no, no. Nothing at all. erm, nice... haircut" She said, remarking towards the quiff he had shaped onto his head. "Um, thanks, I guess. So you're a major in singing then." "Yeah, what about you." "I'm kind of taking singing too. I could really use the lessons." "Miss Gloria. Your key." "Finally. Well, I'll see you later Mumble." "You too." " Here we are. Happy Feet, room 697. You know, your new room-mate is a foreign exchange student from the Polar Ice Caps." "Okay come on, you can do this" Mumble said quietly to himself as he climbed the stairs past bustling students to get to his room. "Okay so, I gotta make a good first impression on this guy or girl, it's my room-mate for crying out loud!" Finally he reached the door to his room, where his room-mate was without a doubt inside. "Alright, you can do this, your new best friend or arch nemesis is just behind this door". Mumble opened the door, only to meet a young girl about his age, Thirteen years (not alien years) old, sorting her books on a table. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue, even lighter than his own, and she wore small spectacles that were made out of circular pieces of glass, and her fur was whiter than snow an- oh, sorry, did I forget to mention that she was an Arctic Fox. "Oh, Hello, you must be my room-mate." "I, guess so. I'm Mumble. My friends call me Happy Feet." "Chrysta. Chrysta Wolfsworth." "Wolfsworth. You mean like, Cliff Wolfsworth, the business tycoon." "Yeah, he's my older brother. But what about you, Mumble Happy Feet. Aren't you that penguin who can't sing?." "Yep, that's me." "You know, I like what you've done to your hair." "Why, thank you. You know, it's my feathers, I've just grown them out a little and used some mushy snow to flick it up like this and just waited for it to freeze over." "Well, it suits you. Okay so now onto the process of choosing beds. I just wanted to let you have first pick." After they had sorted their bedroom arrangements, Mumble checked off the first and second item on his check-list carved into a solid block of ice. "Okay, so I've arrived on campus and sorted out bedroom, now I just need to 3. Become a better singer. 4. Ace my classes. 5. Graduate with Honours. 6. Get everybody's respect. "Wow, I wish I had all the support that you have, Mumble" Chrysta said sadly. "When I was growing up, it was all 'conceal, don't feel' and 'be more like my goody-two-shoes brother' he was always Mr Perfect in my Mom and Dad's eyes. Of course he did have this thing for danger, I mean his first girlfriend was a trained assassin and his best friend in high school was a drug addicted socio-path who pretended to kill himself by jumping off a building. Cliff also has this...intolerance of sub-zero temperatures, I mean the cold never bothered me but, yeah, he literally hates the cold." "Well, to be honest, Chrysta, the only two people who supported me were my Mom and my best friend Gloria. You know my Dad and I never really talked after we found out I couldn't sing. In fact, I think he saw me as more of a burden than a son. So, you know, when I got this chance to become a major in singing I saw it as a chance to show everyone what Mumble Happy Feet can do. And it all starts tomorrow." Next chapter: Meeting Johnny Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Fanon Stuff